Balls to the Wall
| Recorded = July–August 1983 | Studio = Dierks Studios, Cologne, Germany | Genre = Heavy metal | Length = | Label = RCA (Germany) Portrait (US) | Producer = Accept | Last album =''Restless and Wild'' (1982) | This album =''Balls to the Wall'' (1983) | Next album =''Metal Heart'' (1985) | Misc = }} Balls to the Wall is the fifth album by German heavy metal band Accept. European label Lark Records released the album in December 1983, but its United States release was delayed until a month later in January 1984 as to not compete with the band's then-current album Restless and Wild, which had arrived in the US in early 1983. It is Accept's only record to attain Gold certification in the US."RIAA Gold and Platinum Search for albums by Accept". Retrieved January 31, 2013. The album's title track became Accept's signature tune and remains a metal anthem and trademark in the genre. Album information Some of the album's success can no doubt be attributed to the publicity generated from the minor "gay metal" controversy that broke out upon its American release, due to the record's title and front cover being deemed by some as homoerotic, as well as the lyrics to "London Leatherboys" and "Love Child" appearing to concern homosexuals. Guitarist Wolf Hoffmann was dismissive of the controversy, saying years later that "You Americans are so uptight about this. In Europe it was never a big deal...we just wanted to be controversial and different and touch on these touchy subjects, because it gave us good press and it worked fabulously, you know". Drummer Stefan Kaufmann explained that many of the themes on the album were about oppressed minorities in general. "London Leatherboys" was really about bikers, for example: "They're normal people, they just look different and they behave different. But they're normal people, another minority. And 'Love Child' was about gays, true, but it's basically about people who are suppressed." Concerning the homosexuality issues themselves, Kauffmann said in an interview with French magazine Enfer (n°7, 1983): "It's a phenomenon that should be taken into consideration. Because it exists on a wide scale and should be demystified. In fact, this is a phenomenon of society that needs to be taken as such. For a long time gay people have been considered as sick or insane. And yet, it's time to respect these people, open our minds which are often closed."Original quote in French: « C'est une chanson qui traite de l'homosexualité. C'est un phénomène qu'il faut prendre en considération; car il existe à une grande échelle et il faut démystifier. En fait c'est un phénomène de société qu'il est nécessaire de prendre comme tel. Pendant longtemps les homosexuels ont été considérés comme des fous et des malades. Or il est temps de respecter ces gens là, d'ouvrir nos esprits qui sont souvent obtus ». Touchard Philippe, "Interview avec Stefan kaufmann", Enfer magazine, n°7, 1983, p. 9. Archives of Enfer Magazine issues and of the said interview can be found here: http://france.metal.museum.free.fr/revues/enfer_magazine/07/page_09.htm Hoffman's wife, lyricist Gaby Hauke also denied these controversies and accusations concerning the gay issue: "Let me answer this and (the next) question in one, ok? I have been very rebellious and by no means I would have written anything 'normal'! Never! The sexual question about the context of certain lyrics are mind games and pure interpretation from outsiders. This is a band who has as individuals -so little to do with controversy and absolutely nothing in particular with anything but being VERY straight" The front cover is strikingly similar to photographer Robert Mapplethorpe's work "Patrice, N.Y.C." from 1977, although Mapplethorpe isn't mentioned among the credits ("Cover idea: Deaffy with special thanks to A. Janowiak"). This album was the only Accept album which guitarist Herman Frank played on until 2010's Blood of the Nations (though he was given credit on 1982's Restless and Wild). Professional wrestler Chris Jericho's band, Fozzy, did their own cover of the song "Balls to the Wall". The Swedish band Amon Amarth also covered the song as a bonus track for their 2011 album Surtur Rising. Reception | title = Accept Balls to the Wall review | accessdate = January 30, 2013 | last = Rivadavia | first = Eduardo | work = AllMusic | publisher = Rovi Corporation}} | rev2 = Collector's Guide to Heavy Metal | rev2Score = 10/10 | rev3 = Sputnikmusic | rev3Score = | rev4 = The Metal Crypt | rev4Score = }} Balls to the Wall received very positive reviews and was praised by Accept's contemporaries and successors. Ty Tabor of the American hard rock band King's X, was a fan of the album and its production, saying that it "set a new bar for what heavy rock could sound like on a record". Both Doro Pesch of Warlock and Kai Hansen of Helloween were fans of the band and consider Accept among their main musical influences. The Swedish power metal band HammerFall said they recorded their album Renegade in 2000 with Michael Wagener because they had Balls to the Wall in mind. HammerFall also covered the song "Head Over Heels" with Accept's ex-lead vocalist, Udo Dirkschneider, on the 2008 album Masterpieces. Canadian critic Martin Popoff liked the complexity of the lyrics combined with the clean and restrained riffing, which give the album "subtle sophistication" and a "singular purpose". He put Balls to the Wall at No. 1 of his Top 100 Heavy Metal Albums of the '80s list. Eduardo Rivadavia of AllMusic refers to it as an "essential heavy metal album", only "slightly more melodic" and "less gritty" than Restless and Wild and considers the title track "an irresistible, fist-pumping masterpiece that came to epitomize the modern, slow-marching metal anthem as it became known." Sputnikmusic contributor Eduard Pickman Derby enjoyed the versatility of "explosive front-man" Udo's vocals, as well as the "simple, heavy and fist pumping" riffs of Hoffmann and Frank's guitars, which made Balls to the Wall "an excellent metal record". Finally, the album "is simply pure heavy metal", with "no weak tracks" and a masterpiece for Pierre Bégin of the online magazine The Metal Crypt. Balls to the Wall was Accept's first album to chart in the United States, where it peaked at number 74 on the ''Billboard'' 200, making it the band's highest chart position in that country for over 30 years until the release of Blind Rage in 2014. It was also the band's first album to chart in Germany, where it peaked at number 59. Track listings There are two different remasters of this album. The first one is part of Sony's The Metal Masters Series while the second one is part of the BMG Remastered Edition. Both sets of songs are taken from the live EP Kaizoku-Ban. Note * The 2013 release from UK record label Hear No Evil Recordings contains the 1990 live album Staying a Life Credits ;Band members * Udo Dirkschneider – vocals * Wolf Hoffmann – guitar * Herman Frank – guitar * Peter Baltes – bass guitar * Stefan Kaufmann – drums ;Production *Louis Austin – engineer *Michael Wagener – mixing *Jean Lessenich – design *Dieter Eikelpoth – photos *Gaby "Deaffy" Hauke – management, cover idea *Published by Breeze Music Gmbh/Oktave Alfred K. Schacht Musikverlage, Hamburg Charts Certifications References Category:1983 albums Category:Accept (band) albums Category:RCA Records albums Category:Portrait Records albums